Helios (God of War)
Summary Helios is the God of The Sun and Guardian of Oaths. He is a major antagonist in God of War III. Helios is one of the strongest Olympians, as he is the "Sun itself". He is only surpassed by Ares, Hercules, Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus. Despite being proud of his Olympian and God status, Helios is actually a Titan who had converted to the Olympian side. While being the force which brings life to the world, and generally acting only as a neutral being, Helios displays many of the same flaws of the other Gods, being extremely arrogant and viewing mortals as insignificant. Even in the face of his death, he showed great pride in himself, and attempted to deceive Kratos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 3-A, likely Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Helios Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Greek God / Titan, Olympian God, God of the Sun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Flight (Through his Chariot), Teleportation, Power Granting, Summoning Attack Potency: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (He is capable of defeating and forcing the Primordial Nyx to retreat from the night-skies every day. His Power of the Sun illuminated and covered the entirety of an infinite plane as a mere after-effect of being wielded by the Titan Atlas. His powers were able to cause severe damage to and destroy the Pillar of the World, which held up the entire universe for eons and would destroy all of creation and all of existence were it to fall down, as well as cause the world to revert into Chaos, the primeval realm that preceded both space and time) Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Battles the primordial Nyx for control of the skies every night, and always wins. His light managed to cover an infinite plane) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal, likely Universal+ to Low Multiversal (Trades blows with those who can harm him) Durability: At least Universe level, likely Universe level+ to Low Multiverse level (Survived being repeatedly rammed into the World Pillar by Atlas. Fights against a Primordial and wins every night. Survived being repeatedly rammed by Kratos' foot, as well as being crushed under the grip of Perses) Stamina: Very high Range: Kilometers to planetary with his powers Standard Equipment: Sun Chariot, Shield of Helios, His Armor Intelligence: Likely High Weaknesses: Very arrogant; underestimates his foes Feats: *The Light of his Shield can overpower Persephone *Knocked down Perses with casual blasts *Even while heavily weakened, could generate lights that would blind Kratos *His death led to the skies of the world to be covered in dark clouds. Note: For those who want to know why the God of War profiles are rated so high, check this explanation blog on the matter. Gallery File:Helios Chariot.jpg File:Helios Chariot 2.jpg File:Helios Head.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:Male Characters Category:Light Users Category:Game Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Warriors Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Heat Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Shield Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2